


who's she? (the love of your life)

by green3t3r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Surgery, ben is kind of a dick but is also nice, no beta we die like men, rose is included because she deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green3t3r/pseuds/green3t3r
Summary: "When Rose and Rey walked up to the car, A man with dark hair and a scar on his face was leaning against the bonnet. This must be Ben. He looked at Rose and nodded. Then he looked at Rey.'Who's this?' He asked.Rose smiled. 'This,' she winked at Rey. 'Is the girl who is going to be staying with you for five weeks.'Ben's hand slipped and he face planted the car."---No one asked for this but I'm giving it to them. Please give it a try!
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Finn & Ben Solo, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	who's she? (the love of your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If you don't,,, then Idk sucks to be you.  
> My first time writing Reylo so,, yep.  
> Disclaimer: I don't know how the American army works & I don't know anything about leg injury. I'm just working with my imagination here.  
> -Frog

“Rey! Oh my God it’s so nice to finally see you!”

Rey smiled, and opened the door a little wider, letting her friend inside.

“It’s been so long Rose! Was your flight alright? How are you?”

Rose slumped over comically.

“It was an absolute nightmare. Screaming baby, terrible dude next to me; kept asking for my number, annoying couple hogging the bathroom, probably doing you-know-what. It was your classic horrific flying experience.” Rose lists out in an exasperated voice.

“And I’m sooooo tired. You have no idea. I just want to lie down and-“

Rey cut her off, “Yes- but you know you can’t sleep because of the-“

Rose sighed and groaned in frustration. “The time difference, yeah I know, you don’t have to talk me ear off like my Finn did!” She said.

Rey laughed. She really had missed Rose, when she was all the way in America. She supposed it was one of the downfalls to long distance friendship, discord calls only went so far. “So how is Finn? Last I heard, he had left the navy?”

Rose looked at her pointedly. “It’s still a touchy subject for him. I think he misses it, but is glad to be away from it at the same time. And I’m glad he’s not in all that danger anymore. I was always so worried about him whenever he was away!” she said.

Rose’s boyfriend, Finn, used to serve in the navy. And then last year, Rey had a phone call from Rose. She had been crying, and told Rey that Finn had been involved in an explosion and he had some serious damage done to his back, and was in the hospital. Finn had recovered, but it left her friends in crushing debt, because of the medical bills.

Rey decided not to ask about that now. She knew money was a subject to avoid when talking to Rose. She was just grateful Rose had scraped together enough money to come and see her, and accompany Rey on her journey to America.

“Is he looking for work now? Or..” Rey asked.

“He hasn’t exactly got a proper job yet- he mostly just does charity work around town. He wants work, but he hasn’t exactly got much…” Rose stopped, and considered how to finish. “Qualifications.” She said.

Rey nodded. She knew Finn’s upbringing was hard, having bounced around foster homes and schools in his childhood. It had major drawbacks on is education. It was something Rey could relate to, she hadn’t known her parents either.

“That’s better than nothing though, isn’t it?” Rey prompted gently, still not brave enough to bring up the M word.

Rose nodded, and then looked to her suitcase which was stationary beside her. “I suppose there’s not much point in unpacking. I’m not going to be here long. Unless you’re planning to kidnap me and hold me hostage in Westminster?” She asked, giggling.

Rey whacked her on the arm. “Of course not! But anyway, bring your stuff in. I’ve made some pasta, it’s almost done.” She said.

Rose clapped her hands in delight, and pulled her suitcase in to rest by the sofa.

......-.......-.......

As the two were eating in front of TV, Rey thought about Rose’s flight experience. She hoped she wouldn’t have one like that. She had never flown before, and she really didn’t want her first time to be that bad. What if she got flight sick? And she was trapped in a metal tube in the sky? Vomiting in a tiny bathroom? Pissing everyone off with her air sickness? What if-

Rose nudged her gently. “What’s got you looking so down, Rey? Y’alright?” She asked.

Rey sighed. “I’m just thinking about the flight tomorrow. What if I get sick? Or it’s like yours? I’ve never flown before Rose, what if we crash? What if we crash?!” She raised her voice.

Rose raised her eyebrow. “Girl- we aren’t going to crash. Y’know you’re ten times more likely to die in a car crash? So you should be worried about the taxi drive to the airport. That’s where you’re more likely to die!” Rose said, smiling.

Rey gripped the arm of the sofa. “Oh _God!_ ” she said.

Rose’s smile dropped. “Erm- never mind, don’t think about dying, uh think about something else, like, er..” She stuttered.

Rey whipped her head around to look at Rose. “Don’t tell me not to think about dying! Because now I’m only going to think about dying! Oh my God! We’re going to die Rose!” She squealed.

Rose lifted her hands up, “No! we’re too pretty to die! We won’t! just… think about.. where are you going to stay when you get there? Yeah? Think about that.” She said.

Rey scrunched up her face in confusion. “I’m staying with you… aren’t I?” she asked hesitantly.

Rose laughed, thinking Rey was joking. Realising that Rey was in fact serious, She stopped. “Wait.. you’re serious? You’re not staying with me girl. We have got literally _no_ space… not even a couch.” She admitted, ashamed.

Rey stared at the wall, dumbfounded. Rose giggled. “Come on girl, you seriously didn’t think about where you were going to stay once you got to America?”

Rey whined. “No. I didn’t. I suppose I could scrape enough money together for a Hotel… but I’ll be in recovery period for five weeks! I don’t think I have that much money.” She slumped back into the sofa. What was she going to do? She couldn’t afford to live there that long, but she needed to be in America. She _needed_ this surgery.

What was she going to do?

Rose clicked her fingers together. “A-HA! I’ve got it! The guy picking me up from the airport! You can stay at his house. I’m sure he won’t mind, we are friends after all. I mean, Finn hates him, but he’s been quite kind to us recently, lending us some money here and there. I suppose he just feels guilty about-“

“Woah woah woah. Hold your damn horses Rose. Who is this guy? How do I know I can trust him? How do I know he’ll even let me stay with him?” Rey asked.

Seriously? Could Rey live with a guy she’d never met for five weeks when she was vulnerable, and in a place she’d never been before?

“Well, Ben will definitely help you. I think. I mean, he’s always helped me? I know he’s a bit of a bitch but you gotta do what you gotta do.” Rose said.

“Ben. Ben…” Rey gestures around.

“Ben solo.” Rose said through a mouthful of pasta.

“Right,” Rey began. “And he knows Finn how?”

Rose swallowed her mouthful and put down her fork. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together, and she stared at her lap for a good minute before looking back up to Rey, who had been patiently waiting for an answer.

“Well. Ben was the officer in Finn’s regiment, back in the Navy. In Finn’s last mission…” She stopped short.

Rey placed her hand on Rose’s thigh. “What happened?”

Rose swallowed before speaking again. “One of Finn’s teammates was stuck inside the building, their leg had been trapped under some fallen structure. Finn went back in to go and get him, but the rubble was too heavy for Finn to lift on his own. He called out for Ben to help but…”

Rey was on the edge of her seat. “But what?” she urged.

“But it was too late. Ben never came in, and the bomb went off in the building. Ben carried Finn out… but his teammate. Finn’s teammate didn’t make it out alive.” She finished.

Rey slumped back into her seat. “ _Oh._ Well that explains why he’s been giving you money. He probably feels guilty about not going in. It’s probably his way of saying sorry?” She said.

Rose’s hands clenched. “Well I wish he’d just say it, you know? Why the hell wouldn’t he have gone in? And Finn wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for him- and Finn’s friend would still be okay!” She ground out. Rose was seriously frustrated.

And surely she had a right to be? So much pain had come out of that explosion, and it could have been prevented if this Ben solo had gone in, and not stayed outside like a coward!

Rose huffed. “There’s no point complaining about it now though. I’m sure he’ll let you stay with him Rey, or I’ll have words with him. Very strong words. With fists.” She said.

Rey laughed. “I’ve missed you, Rose.”

Rose grinned. “I’ve missed you too girl! Now we better get some sleep. I take it I’m sleeping on the couch?” She asked.

Rey sheepishly collected both plates. “Sorry Rose. I would give you the Bed but my leg..” she gestured down.

Rose was quick interject. “No! It’s completely fine! You need to be careful, so close to surgery. Plus, I’m so tired right now I could collapse anywhere! I can’t believe I’ve had to wait this long just because of the dumb _time difference._ ”

Rey nodded “If you’re sure…” She murmured.

“Totally.” Said Rose, who was already beginning to get out her blanket.

......-.......-.......

As Rey lay in bed, she thought about what Rose had told her. The story just didn’t make sense. _Why_ wouldn’t Ben just go inside? What was holding him back? She could chalk it up to plain cowardice, but a man doesn’t become an officer without facing some danger? It just didn’t make sense.

Turning over in bed, Rey ignored the sharp jolt of pain she felt in her leg. God, she was glad this surgery was finally happening. She could be sleeping on the streets for all she cared, as long as she could get it fixed. Then she could finally get back to normal.

That night, Rey dreamt of sandy, hot deserts, and a dry tongue.

......-.......-.......

Come morning, Rey woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of tell-tale sizzling. She leaned to her bedside table for her glass, gulping down the room temperature water. When her thirst was quenched, she slowly rolled over and lifted her legs over the side of the bed, taking extra care with her right one.

Rey stood up and walked out of her bedroom, and stumbled over to the kitchen.

Rose was humming to herself, standing over some Bacon which was spitting in the frying pan on the stove. She looked up to Rey, and smiled.

“Morning Rey! And how are we feeling today? I’ve put some bacon on, as you can see. And there’s bread in the toaster. And the kettle’s on! I was also wondering what we should do today, because-“ Rose chattered on, and then she realised Rey wasn’t really listening.

“What’s wrong with you girl? You look like I just spat in your face.” She asked.

Rey groaned and slammed her head onto the table, which she had taken a seat at.

“Oh. Not a morning person then, are you?” Rose remarked, turning the heat off. Rey did not reply, but sent a glare in Rose’s direction through her mane of bed hair.

Rose slid her a plate of bacon and toast which Rey silently began eating. But, when she went towards the boiled kettle and mugs, Rey stood and lightly shoved Rose out of the way.

“Don’t even try. You’ll make the tea wrong. All Americans do. You’re weird like that.” She grumbled, beginning to make the tea.

Rose huffed. “You’re the weird ones. Your teabags don’t even have strings on them!”

Rey scrunched up her face. “They’re not supposed to. You don’t want all the tea bits mixing with the milk.”

“Why would you want to put milk in?” Rose asked.

Rey spun around. “Ugh. Don’t speak to me ever again. Why are we friends again? Get out of my flat.”

Rose laughed, “ _Get out of my flat!”_ She mocked in a terrible rendition of Rey’s accent.

Rey whacked her on the arm lightly.

They ate breakfast as Rose continued to chatter on.

“So. I was thinking today we could go to the M and M store in town? And we can visit all the other tourist-y attractions you’ll want to see.” Rey suggested, putting her knife and fork down on her plate.

“Absolutely! And I sooooo want to go on the London eye! I saw it on my way here and it’s so much bigger than I thought it would be, you know?” Rose said.

“It sure is.” Rey said. It wasn’t much of a big deal for her. She’d grown up around all these things, so they weren’t really a big deal. But she was happy that Rose was excited.

“So anyway how are we getting there? Ooh! Can we take a bus! I’ve always wanted to take a London bus-“

Rey groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> oof what did you think? If you spot any problems let me know.  
> Fyi, I've actually been to the M and M store in London. It's heavenly.  
> posting a new chapter every week, hopefully.  
> -frog


End file.
